come on, save me
by kk-176
Summary: when anna stumbles across lucian and his pack, she and lucian both feel a connection to each other. but they also know they've experienced enough heartbreak to last a lifetime. can they save each other, or will they fall deeper into the darkness Lucian/OC


_**Come on, save me.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Annabelle always had a problem with following the rules, she liked to make her own decisions, and didn't like be anyone's puppet. In-fact, that was the reason she was here at the subway. She was supposed to be at her dinner rehearsal, but couldn't bring herself to go through with it. She didn't love manny like her father hoped. And yeah, it was childish, shed probably get yelled at, and her dad would most likely disown her, but thing is, she just didn't care. The only reason she even agreed to the engagement was the look her father would give her, -the four and only daughter who was still single.- she didn't like that look, and when manny became infatuated with her, she went with it. She was so engrossed in her self pity that she didn't see a giant man walking right behind a younger shorter boy. Well man, probably in his late twenties. He grabbed the boy/man and started to haul him off. It wasn't until she heard gunshots that she finally looked up. She gasped, standing all around her were these men, and women? In trench-coats. They were wielding huge guns and aiming for the giant beasts. The creatures were very human looking, but also had that animal quality. And their stench was almost unbearable.

_ Think Anna, think! _My eyes scan the surroundings. _There, that's it. _I spot a hole in the wall. Its about the size of model globe and tall enough for me to not be cramped up in. _I'll hide in there, till the police come, or at-least until they kill each other. _I take two deep breaths, and on the count of three, I run. I dive into the hole, and look around to make sure I wasn't seen, I'm not.

I let out a relieved sigh and I'm surprised to see that the hole is also a passage way, I can hear faint shouting, and decide that this must lead outside. I follow the path until I see a light up ahead. I stumble out of the hole and onto the cold, damp concrete floor. _Where am I?_ I wonder and then there's the shouting again. I follow the sound until I see those things from earlier, the beasts. But only, now their fighting each other and there are men shouting at them, placing bets. Everything but actually killing one another. I feel a hand clasp my shoulder and I let out a squeal. Everything seems to be in slow motion now, the men- er beasts, er things- turn and stare at me. A tall colored man yanks me to him and then a shorter man is calming the giant African American with a soothing voice. "let her go raze, its okay. Shes not a threat." I shiver at his voice, at his... everything, the shorter man, may possibly have been the most gorgeous man I had ever lead eyes on. "who, who are you..what are you?" I ask shaking. Partly because im scared and partly because the shorter man just smiled. "my darling, we are no threat to you, yet. My name is Lucian and as for what we are? We are lycans. Or werewolves as you humans would say." he said holding a hand out to her. "and you my dear? What is your name?" he asked searching her eyes.

She stumbled back from the mans outstretched hand. "Annabelle, but I go by Anna. I'm sorry for, intruding on, your... home." she said at last looking around. Every male looked at her with a fire in their eyes. Obviously it had been a very long time since they had seen a female, and in such close proximity. "oh its quite alright. Sit we, need to talk." he said turning. "men? If I see any of you even glancing at our guest in an inappropriate manner, I will have your head. Is that clear?" no answer. "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?" he says again holding his head high. The crowd of men shrink back and whimper, like small puppies getting reprehended by their mothers. Shouts of yes sirs ring out. Lucian smiles. "now leave us. Raze you too." he says to the colored man named raze as he senses razes uncertainty. "yes sir" raze says and hurries out the door. "now," Lucian says turning. "we have, a problem, you've saw what we are, found our hideout...so, the question is do we kill you, or make you an honorary member of the pack." he says smiling a dangerous smile. Anna shivers. "will, this change hurt?" she asks. His smile slowly fade. "yes very much, but you'd be able to see your family one last time." he says.

Anna is quiet for a moment before she speaks. "okay." lucian nods. "well we will prepare tonight and tomorr-" he is interrupted. "can I see my family first?" the words _I don't want them to see me as a monster. _Linger in the air. "alright. But, if you do not return, we'll come for you." he says.. and Anna doesn't know why, but this not only frightens her, but also makes her feel bubbly and warm.


End file.
